24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:National Intelligence Agency
Confused I don't understand this page. Even the picture has CTU on it, so where is NIA coming from? Also, in the guide for this mission, it says the building is CIA. So which is it, CTU, NIA, or CIA? – Blue Rook 19:56, 6 June 2008 (UTC)talk : In the scene shown in the pic its CIA. I have no idea where NIA came from, was not mentioned in the Game to my recollection. SignorSimon 20:44, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :: It's been a while, but I'm 95% sure the agency in the game is called the NIA. I don't know where CIA came from. I'm pretty sure they MEANT for it to be the CIA, but changed it to NIA to make it a fictional agency instead. :: The CTU logo thing brings up another issue. The logo on the floor in the actual Game is of the NIA. This promo photo must be from an earlier version of the game where CTU logo was put on instead. I have a huge problem with these promo photos of The Game. I personally think they suck. I really wish we could find someone with the capability of taking screen caps of the game, as these promo photos almost always look NOTHING like the Game, or are totally inaccurate like this one. With some of them, it's not even recognizable which part of the game they're supposed to be from, making them essentially "deleted scenes". Obviously it's fine to have these photos as placeholders while they're the only things available to us, but I really hope someday they can be removed and replaced with actual caps from the Game. --Proudhug 00:13, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Regarding screencaps of the actual Game on PS2, this can be accomplished if you or someone gets a PS2 "emulator" for their computer and a The Game ROM (or whatever they're called) to play with. I have emulators for a number of older game systems myself. In this way, someone could take screencaps very easily. My knowledge of the legality of emulators is minimal, though, so I'm not advocating this. ::: Proudhug, is it possible that the name of the Agency in question changes depending on the country of release? I vaguely remember something about the UK version having a different name for it, but my memory might be confused.. ring any bells? – Blue Rook 05:01, 26 June 2008 (UTC)talk :: Yes, I suppose that is a good possibility, which we should look into. If it's true, we'll have to decide how to treat this discrepancy. I'm unsure what you mean by a different name, though. Different name for what, The Game itself? --Proudhug 12:51, 26 June 2008 (UTC) : And I'm unsure what you mean by discrepancy. When I said different name, I was referring to the Agency which Jack goes into. In other words, in the UK release, Jack goes into an agency with one name (NIA, for example), and in the US release, it's called something else (CTU). Again, my memory is foggy, though. – Blue Rook 19:16, 26 June 2008 (UTC)talk :: Well, that would be a discrepancy, wouldn't it? Two different versions of the same story having the same location with two different names? The US version definitely has the NIA. I don't know about the UK version though. It can't bet CTU, as that would make no sense. Jack drives from CTU To The Agency. --Proudhug 22:41, 26 June 2008 (UTC)